Moments That Led Us Here
by FrozenInTheMoment
Summary: It's really quite obvious that we're meant to be at this point now. drabble-ish


**Disclamer:** Yes, I OWN Cal and Gillian. Yeah ... no, i don't.  
**Comment:** My first fic EVER, so be easy on me (and now i feel really nervous...*whimpers*), i'm not English, that might be obvious in some parts ... hopefully, not too much. And this one is for LTM Team Awesome, for JustLikeGill who checked this out for me and for PhotonsBeFree for ... well, inspiring me.

xxxxx

You'd think because I'm a psychologist, I'd see this coming.

I hoped for it, yes, saw it coming? Definitely no. In my mind, I wasn't his type, the hot and sexy, feisty and inhibited. Definitely not his type!

You'd think because I expose lies for living, I'd see his.

I couldn't. There was a line, and I couldn't cross it. Sometimes I really wanted to. Doesn't mean I didn't see it. I've just ignored it. Marked it as insignificant. It wasn't. I even ignored the simplest of truths. That he loved me.

You'd think because I'm a woman, I'd see the signs.

I didn't. The way he sometimes looks at me, longing in his eyes, like sweet sorrow. It lasts a moment, before he averts his eyes to the task at hand. I didn't expect him pressed against me, his hands all over my body, his eyes looking at me, inspecting me, memorizing me.

He cocked his head on the side and looked at me. He liked to think that he could read me. Every bit. „I'm tired of masks, Gillian."

"You don't have to wear a mask around me. I already know you."

And I do.

How did we got to this point? I'd like to think this was the point my life was leading me to. Every choice I made, every turn i took, it got me here. With him. Although our paths kept constantly crossing, it was never right moment. It's like, life was preparing us for each other.

"I'm addicted to you."

I am.

He's intoxicating. His demeanor dark, borderline dangerous. Yes, he's dangerous. Also the most caring man I ever met. And maybe I like dangerous. Maybe we're more alike than I thought we were. Maybe I'm a bad girl, maybe I'm good. But I'm his. All the way.

And he is mine.

I see it in his eyes. Now that I allowed myself to look, and have let me see it. Now I see it all the time when we look at each other. He doesn't hide it. He doesn't want to anymore. I just hope he sees the same in mine.

He's kissing me.

We never done this before. We never crossed that almost invisible line between friends and lovers. It almost never existed with us. In a sense we already crossed it long time ago. Now it just got physical. And it's wonderful. Slow, at first, uncertain and nervous, then with little nudge it got all hot and steamy. Just the way that I imagine Cal is.

But he's different.

He's different with me. In a way he has always been. I just never realized it before. He respects me. Cares about the way I feel. Always tries to make things better for me. He's always been there, when I realized I wanted it or not. He just senses that I need him and he's there. It's beyond words. It's amazing how he can make me feel safe and comforted with just single touch.

His lips are so soft.

His hands are so gentle. While he tries to bring me closer, he does it with so much easiness. Or it's just gravity that pushes us towards each other. Cal placed hands on my elbows to root me to the place but as things got more heated he lead me to the wall just in to steady his movements. His hands rests on my hips, while his lips suck on my upper lip, driving me insane of desire. He knows what he's doing, he's trying to show me just how much he wants this.

I want this too.

I wasn't sure at first. But I know him. I know his faults and his strengths. The way he's protective, the way he pursuits truth no matter what, even if it almost gets him killed. I know this man. Sometimes he's mystery to me, but isn't that better? I've got plenty of time to figure him out. And I want him. And he wants me back.

Isn't that all that matters? To find someone who completes you in such manner you don't even have to worry how you are with that person? I don't consider him my opposite. I consider him my equal.

He is.

And now as we cross this path together, I don't see anything as exciting in my life. Yes, this was the point we were getting at.

Together.


End file.
